


Right now baby I'm torn

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, F/M, First Time, Queen of Hell, Samwena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: 15X08. Rowena and Sam have a moment alone in Hell but while the hunter wants to have a talk with her, the new queen doesn't want to listen to him.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Right now baby I'm torn

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. If you don't ship Samwena stay away

_I wanna stay, wanna walk out the door_

_Oh no, right now baby I'm torn_

_I can't get enough, can't take anymore_

_Oh no, right now baby I'm torn_

**Torn-Ava Max**

Rowena could feel the tension between Castiel and Dean after they'd insisted everything was fine so when she saw Sam returning with her drink the new queen snapped her fingers sending the two back to one of the bedrooms in the bunker so they could try to fix their relationship.

She returned her green and well outlined eyes to Sam, staring him from above her eyelashes and seeing the man seemed nervous at her presence but also there was some relief and something that seemed regret but Rowena didn't want to talk, she didn't want things to become emotional after showing her herself so vulnerable in front of him after sacrificing herself.

But she had to admit her pulsation had accelerated after finding him down there, her body calling for him because Sam was her weak point. The closest she had become of loving. And for whom she'd waited and waited down there but he'd never tried to look for her or bring her back.

"Here..."

Sam handed her the glass to Rowena and when their fingers brushed Sam felt his heart beating fast as his eyes shone and he stared his big and tanned hand contrasting with hers, so delicate and pale and he could see that Rowena seemed affected too although she was smirking. Her eyes were shinning too.

"Where is Dean and Castiel?" Sam asked then looking around and Rowena took a sip of her drink and then placed it beside, readjusting herself in her throne with her chin held high and she replied slyly:

"I sent them back to they could resolve all that tension between them."

Sam frowned staring at Rowena. She looked more beautiful than ever and with a powerful aura around her, all dressed in red and sitting in the throne, her red hair tied up and falling in a braid and the initial shock of seeing her alive, in some way, had balanced him.

He'd never imagined finding her again, for weeks he'd been depressed thinking about her and in everything he should have told her, that he liked her, loved her even more after what she'd done and now that they were face to face without the others there the hunter knew it was time for them to talk. So many things had been left unsaid and he wanted to put an end to that, wanted to be sincere.

"Rowena..." He called with his voice low and loaded with longing and regret and when she stared at him with her face serious Sam took a deep breath and approached her, staying right in front of her, his face serious too:

"I know I've said it that before but I'm so sorry for killing you... The pain of doing that and losing you, the longing I felt..."

"Enough!" The queen said aloud, her eyes shining like fire, her face hard as she looked at him grabbing the throne's arms hard and inside she felt her heart, what she didn't know was still there breaking. "You didn't look out for me, didn't use the spell. So I don't want to talk!"

"Don't say that Rowena..." Sam pleaded with his heart breaking as his eyes shone and he raised his hand to touch her face hating yo see the disappointment behind her anger but she didn't avert his touch so he touched her cold face running his fingers gently over her cheek, feeling her for the first time in a caress that made her close her eyes for a moment.

She didn't want to talk but at the same time she wanted to know why he cared about her but was she was afraid of breaking in front of him again like in the crypt. Because Samuel hadn't cared enough to look for her when she'd given everything she was to close the rift for him.

"I don't want to talk!" And Rowena opened her eyes which became red for a moment before becoming green again and she surprised Sam by pulling him by the front of his shirt to her and she murmured before kissing him with passion: "Serve your new queen."

And Rowena's red lips pressed against Sam's feeling her body on fire and her pulse accelerated as she felt the man's lips after waiting for that for so long and her nails held tighter to his shirt but the hunter despite the shock didn't try to to take a step back.

Sam hadn't been waiting for that, for Rowena kissing him and then he closed his eyes with his heart beating fast as his desire for her grew and the hunter then kissed her back with the same passion and he fell over her in the throne, pressing his body to hers as his free hand went to her waist gripping her and feeling Rowena's soft body, which me his to feel the hunter.

The kiss was intense and loaded with desire and longing, frustration but also affection and the passion they felt for each other and Rowena's hands then started unbuttoning Sam's shirt exposing his firm and large chest and she stared running her hands over him making the man shiver with her nails on his skin.

Rowena knew he was large but feeling his chest had only confirmed her fantasies while Sam parted her lips with his tongue deepening the kiss in reply to what she was making him feel.

Sam wanted to feel her skin against his too so he surprised the queen bringing her to his lap as he sat in the throne leaving her taller than him and they broke the kiss breathless.

"My turn." Sam murmured hoarsely, his eyes dark and Rowena smirked her face flushed as she leaned her hands over his strong shoulders and Sam's hands went to the zipper of her red jumpsuit.

He opened it slowly as he lowered his lips to her neck kissing Rowena's skin, who sink her nails in his shoulders, tilting her head to the side to give him more room and then he started to kiss her skin harder, sulking and then relieving the spot.

"Samuel..." Rowena had told him the true about missing flesh-on-flesh sex and since she'd came to Hell she hadn't gotten involved with any of her servants, no one of them were Sam Winchester the man who now was making her crazy with only his lips.

The zipper was opened and Rowena let her jumpsuit fall to her waist revealing she had been completely naked under it, her skin contrasting with the red from the fabric and Sam gasped, his body getting harder as he run his eyes over her breasts and belly, perfect making her smile slyly and raise an eyebrow despite she was flushed.

"You're beautiful Rowena..." Sam murmured with passion as he shook his head slightly, his jeans tighter as he felt her body moving over his and she held her chin high throwing her hair to one shoulder, her eyes dark:

"Then show me Samuel..."

And Sam didn't hesitate at her command as he felt her hands on his shoulders lowering slowly to his strong back and he kissed her as his hands started to lower to her front finding her breasts which were small but perfect on his hands and he massaged them making Rowena sigh against his lips feeling them squeeze them and she pressed her body to his more as she moved her legs over Sam's.

Sam's hands then lowered to her belly making her shiver until his fingers reached her lingerie and he held her by the waist with one hands as the other entered her pantie finding her wet center and Rowena bit at his lips when his fingers circled her.

"Like this?" Sam teased her as he broke the kiss, slipping a finger and the the other inside her feeling her squeeze him and Rowena gasped staring at him back, pressing her beasts ti his chest, burring a hand in his hair.

"I want more..."

And he smirked ready to please her as he moved his fingers faster as his other hand then held her face gently wanting to see her and all the emotions on her pretty face, watching the green eyes dark and shinning with so many feelings and he saw her accelerated breath and then Rowena pulled at his hair feeling her closer and shouted his name.

Rowena let her head fall against Sam's chest, her whole body satisfied as she trembled slightly at the intensity of what Sam had made her feel after so long being alone and she had a small smile on her lips as Sam held her, running his other hand through her braid and naked back in a slow and relaxing caress to make her recover.

"As I said you're beautiful..." He murmured in a mix of lust and tenderness still running his hand on her naked back and Rowena raised her face in surprise, her lips parted.

A part of her wanted to keep hearing Sam's words but the other just wanted to shut him because she was still disappointed at him and her body wanted him so Rowena smiles slyly, lowering her eyes as she opened her legs more to she could lower her hands finding Sam's belt and she started to open it, brushing her fingers against his volume.

"God Rowena..." Sam took his hands to her hair, burring his fingers in her curls and messing her braid as he let his head fall back in pleasure feeling her hands holding his member.

"It's just me dear..." And her hands started to move his member up and down, realizing everything about him was huge as she felt him react to her.

Knowing he was closer Sam's hands then involved Rowena's wrists stopping her before slipping them back to her waist and he stared at her serious, his eyes shinning as he caressed her:

"Rowena, are you sure?" H needed to know if she really wanted that or if she was just being guided by her anger, deception and lust.

"I want you right here in my throne Samuel." She whispered with passion, grabbing one of his hands and guiding it to her left breast and squeezing it there and despite her heart wasn't beating anymore Sam had understood it and then he smirked:

"As you wish, milady."

And getting ride of their clothes Sam raised her by the waist feeling Rowena's hands bury on his shoulders to balance herself and slowly he made her descend over him and both sighed as they became one and Rowena held him tighter finally feeling Sam who was pressing her to his chest and taking his hands to her back.

"Sam..." Rowena had her forehead against his chest again, her body stretching deliciously for him and her pulse accelerated at the magic of being with Sam as his strong arms held her and his fingers caressed her hair relaxing her.

When Rowena raised her head, her green eyes darker with desire she started to move her hips over him in a sign for Sam to go ahead and the man nodded starting to move inside of her and the feeling of being there with Rowena was indescribably, she fit him with perfection.

Being taller to him in that position Rowena took Sam's hands and pressed them against the throne finding his eyes with desire as she felt the man move with more intensity and then she bent forward and kissed Sam.

Their bodies moved with sync as the kiss became intense, their lips devouring seeking control and feeling they were closer Samuel released his hands from Rowena's just to interlace their fingers and the gesture touched her as he took his other hand to her waist squeezing her and they moved faster until they exploded.

For some minutes they held each other recovering and Rowena had her arms around Sam's neck with her face buried there feeling the confusion of the feelings inside of her as he had his head against the throne, his arms keeping her to his chest and caressing her back slowly with a small smile.

"You have to go. There are people waiting for you." Rowena finally said, keeping her face free of any expression as she left his arms to go grab her whiskey.

What had happened there had been wonderful but now she only felt her body breaking wanting him far from her.

"No Rowena, not until we talk." Sam told her seriously, his heart beating fast as he stood up too ignoring the fact that both were till naked and he frowned holding her arm and turning her to him, pressing their chests.

"I don't want to talk!" Rowena's eyes became red and she shut them tight taking a hand ti her head to try to control herself. "I've told you, you didn't go look for me even when I was waiting for you. So let's not talk about it and move on!"

"I don't care if you re the queen of hell and can kill me quickly, you're going to hear me!" And Sam held her face with the other hand making her stare at him and he saw her eyes were still red and how much she was controlling herself not to hurt him and then he said softly and regretful:

"I made a mistake in not looking for you Rowena, I thought you had gone to the Empty and you couldn't return, that you were out of reach."

"Maybe I was too evil to go there so they sent me to Hell." She suggested raising a eyebrow, her arms beside her. And if that was true she didn't care she was fine there and at last she'd seen Sam again even if in that moment she angry and wanted to rip off his heart .

"Stop..." He said gently caressing her behind the ear as he stared at her. It hurt to see the distance between them in that moment and his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Rowena, I'm sorry for not fighting more to bring you back and for hurting you. Losing you was one of the most painful things I went through."

"And why?"

"Because we're very fond of each other, remember?" Sam murmured with love still caressing her behind the ear with a beautiful and touched smile at repeating her words and that surprised her.

Rowena frowned, her eyes becoming green and filling with tears and she gasped slightly, covering her mouth because he'd been so sincere with his words and her body trembled.

"Yes, we do..." And then Rowena took her hands to Sam's face with a beautiful smile in her red lips and she kissed him.

The kiss was full of love, calmer then the precious ones and Sam involved her naked back with his arms caressing her slowly as their tongues met.

When they broke the kiss Sam took his tumble to the corner of the redhead's eyes, wiping a tear gently and she laughed softly staring at him and smiling and then his hand found hers, joining their fingers and he murmured:

"I know you don't need me down here, you're and incredible queen... But I do want to be with you when the war against Chuck end." Because Sam had no doubts. Rowena was who he wanted, who he loved even with all their differences, teases, Rowena completed him, understood and loved him in her own way and for having another chance to see her he wasn't going to waste it.

"You're right, I don't need a man to help me to rule." Rowena said with sincerity, staring at him and she smirked but her eyes were shining her she said then softly: "But I do want to be with you Samuel."

She loved the giant even when she didn't want to and he had shown how much he cared for her and that he wasn't like the other men. He was good and that had touched her.

"Good..."

Sam smiled and then he did something he hadn't done in years, it was dangerous but he wanted to do that to seal his promise to her, he was willing to do that, he wanted that. Sam raised his dagger and slowly cut Rowena's hand and her eyes widened for a moment and then when the blood started to slip Sam guided her hand to his lips, drinking it.

Rowena closed her eyes taking her free hand to his hair and caressing him, feeling his lips suckling and drinking her blood making her melt in pleasure as Sam felt the sweetness of her blood but he knew he couldn't drink too much or he would end addicted to that again so he kissed the palm of her hand before raising his face.

"My queen..."

"Oh Samuel..."

Rowena smiled, touched and then she kissed his lips slightly, cleaning the corner of his lips and Sam caressed her face one last time smiling too and then he got dressed and left Rowena's throne room.

She crossed her arms slightly watching him with her heart lighter and not torn anymore because she'd choose to be with him and Sam then turned to her, giving her a beautiful smile still tasting her in his lips and with the promised of being together warming him and both knew that when they find each other again, it would be as queen and king


End file.
